


Growing Up in Gehenna

by AuraSpectre_Donit



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aura is being a little shit, Aura is rin but smart, Gehenna, Gen, Help, Help I'm up at 2:00am writing this, Mephisto is fabulous, My inner demons have come to be dic- posess me again, When is she not tho?, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSpectre_Donit/pseuds/AuraSpectre_Donit
Summary: The major memories in Aura's life resurface. This is a blast into the past. The Crown Princess of Gehenna shares her best memories of her childhood years.





	Growing Up in Gehenna

Satan held his daughter with the utmost care. He half her like a lifeline, and in a way she was. Yuri had fell into a coma from birth of twins, only one being in Gehenna. Her name was Aura and she was Satan's daughter. 

While possessing Yuri Egin, Satan had impregnated her. With hopes of nurturing a powerful child, Satan had took the time to make sure Aura had as much demon blood as possible. But, to his delight, Satan had found out that unlike his other children, Aura had inherited the azure flames. 

Now Satan cradles Aura with care. His demon heart pulses with every giggle or coo that Aura lets out. Aura's tail flicked around happily. She was joyful to be held by her father, and her father was joyful to have this little bundle of cuteness in his arms. 

There was only one flaw about Satan; he had no idea how to parent a child. Sure he had eight kids, but he didn't take care of them! The maids did. There was no way he would hand over his only daughter to a greedy demoness with malicious intent. 

He considered asking a succubus to help, but then decided that he didn't want his daughter to grow up thinking she was supposed to please men instead of dominate them. That was a succubus' job and Satan wouldn't let his child learn the ways of those dirty  _ whores _ . 

He finally decided to make an attempt to raise Aura with the help of her brothers, yet he didn't know how the Demon Kings would take that. Eh, screw it! He doesn't care what they think, he's above all of them in rank and they will listen when he says to help him raise their sister!

So, with good intent, Satan contacted the Baal and requested there presence. He then set up for a private meeting with his eight sons.

Once the Baal arrived, he explained the situation and proposed his solution. Thankfully, the Demon Kings agreed, but had terms. Specifically Samael and Lucifer. If they were to help, they had to have Aura in Assiah for when they offered assistance. Satan thought this through over and over again, weighing the pros against the cons.

Satan agreed to their terms with a smile and handshake. Samael and Lucifer had then returned to Assiah, leaving Satan with six moody Demon Kings and a tiny baby Demon Princess. He let out a relieved sigh and set off to find a maid, seeing as there were none around due to the private meeting. 

Satan found a small, young maid swiping dust off of the polished castle floors. She glanced upwards to see Satan standing before her with a joyful expression. The maid felt a genuine smile spread across her face as she turned towards him and bowed. 

"My King, how can I be of assistance to you?" She asked in a polite tone.

"I would like some information on what to feed an infant demon, would you happen to know?" He asked.

"Yes my lord, would you like me to give you one or multiple options that are suitable for an infant demon to consume?" 

"Two are enough for now."

"Yes your majesty. A suitable food option for an infant would be milk or the Souls of the Damned if you would prefer to treat your child with something special." 

"Thank you for your service. What is your name, small demoness?"

"Twist, my King"

"I'll be sure to let the head of maids know to give you a promotion."

"M-my lord! Thank you very much for your generosity! I'll be sure to work extra hard from now on!"

The maid bowed before skipping away in joy, her duster in hand. Satan smiled at how innocent the small maid was. He then  _ made _ a decision. Twist was going to be Aura's personal maid from now on. Whenever Satan or one of the Baal weren't there for Aura, Twist would be by her side. Maybe they would become friends.

He then decided on the Souls of the Damned for his child's first meal, however it was extremely surprising how the infant could take hunger so well. Satan decided to shrug it off and sent for a maid to fetch his daughter's first meal.

 

**_(Five Years Old)_ **

  
  


Aura was giggling in corner. Her older brother Azazel had took it upon himself to entertain her with a game of  _ hide and seek _ . However, little did Azazel know that Aura had a natural talent for hiding. Her amazing reflexes and instincts helped her developed ninja-like skills. 

To Azazel's surprise, he found her in a spot that no-one has ever hid in before because it was plain-as-day to see if someone had hid there, therefore nobody ever looked there. And to his dismay, Aura was smart enough to know that he wouldn't look there because of it being a blatant giveaway.

Aura was a clever child. She knew how to snake her way out of situations with the silver tongue that Samael trained her to have at a very young age. Of course, she was technically fifty in demon years, so she had a lot to learn, yet she was a very quick learner. It surprised the seven other Demon Kings when she played her knew talent of charisma on the table for everyone to gawk at. 

That little girl was confusing, yet smart at all Gehenna and Azazel let her know it. That only fed her growing ego.

 

**_(Seven Years Old)_ **

  
  


Little Aura had found herself in Assiah with big brothers Mephisto and Lucifer. Although they were on a completely different sides of the war, they had agreed that if Aura had come to Assiah, then they would take care of her together. Aura also found that she liked the idea of that.

Lucifer would give her tips on how to be a good leader. Aura had also met some of the elusive  _ Illuminati _ . Big brother Lucy had always told her that not all humans were necessarily bad, as long as they had seen past the judgment given by those filthy Exorcists. Mephisto, being an Exorcist, had taken offense to that statement and pried little Aura away from Lucifer before he could tell her that all Exorcists were bad.

She always had a fun time with Big brothers Lucy and Mephy. That is, until Amaimon would come to play.

Amaimon was the little Demon King wrapped 'round Mephy's gloved finger, and Aura knew it. Yet, even though she knew that Amaimon was sort of like Mephy's lap dog, she still treated him with respect and sisterly love. Aside from Mephy and Satan, Aura's favorite Demon was Amimon and it showed. Every time Amaimon was even present, it was him that Aura would latch onto first. Of course, that was if Mephy or her father weren't in the room.

Amaimon was also the most fun to be around, seeing as he would always give her sweets and always want to play. Aura had created some of her best memories with Amaimon.

 

**_(Nine Years Old)_ **

  
  


Iblis and Egyn were an odd pair. They were always fighting, but always showing their brotherly love for one another. It was obvious that they cared about each other a lot, but their personalities clashed too much. Aura had noticed that whenever Iblis was around, Egyn would be in close proximity, and vice-versa.

Egyn loved to let Aura go swimming whenever she asked, and Iblis would hello her control her flames in fun ways. Egyn would teach her how to avoid being attacked by Assian water animals, and Iblis would take nice hot magma baths with little Aura.

Iblis and Egyn were her teachers, yet they were fun. She loved them a lot, just like all of her other family and they wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**_(Eleven Years Old)_ **

  
  


Beelzebub and Astaroth could be found together often, seeing as their element went together like peanut-butter and jelly. Of course, that peanut-butter would be bug infested and the jelly was likely tar. Aura enjoyed ranking people with them, seeing as Astaroth was mischievous and Beelzebub would much rather prank people than partake in sparring and 'playing'. That was more of Amaimon's forte.

Her favorite prank that she played was on none other than Satan. She had gotten him good, so good that she was grounded from leaving her room for a whole month, much less even make contact with the two prankster Demon Kings. 

Aura recalled the event like it was yesterday. It was a hot Gehenna day and the pranksters were slinking around the halls looking for someone to play a trick on. Then, Aura being the sly fox she is, got the idea to fake her death in front of Satan, with the help of Beelzebub and Astaroth of course. 

She remembered actually stabbing herself in the chest on accident and then laughing it up like she hadn't just been impaled by a knife in the chest. Needless to say, Satan was not happy  _ at all _ . In fact, he was devastated by her stabbing herself. It didn't end well for the two Demon Kings that played a part in it either.

But she said it was completely worth it to see that look that Satan gave her when she tried to commit fake suicide.

  
  


All in all, she loved every single memory she made with her siblings, whether it be good or bad. Yet, her favorite memory was being held by Satan. She loved him more than anyone else in the whole entire universe. Aura was definitely a little demoness.


End file.
